Capitulo 8: La unión de Britania y China
Este es el octavo capitulo de Code Geass R2. Sinopsis La Federación de China... Una alianza de naciones Asiáticas alardeando la población más grande del planeta, pero la verdad es que se le puede llamar un viejo disuadir. El símbolo de esta alianza es la emperatriz, que es demasiado joven e inmadura para conducir al pueblo. Y así se formó la clase dominante que es conocida como los Grandes Eunucos para dar paso a asesorar a la emperatriz en asuntos del país y de la sociedad de control desde dentro. Pero esta clase fue sin embargo ha crecido excesivamente tiránico durante los últimos años. Mientras se engordan a sí mismos con la riqueza de la nación, la pobreza y el estancamiento saquearon la vida fuera de los países y su gente. Cuando los caballeros negros fueron exiliados de Japón, buscaron refugio a esta federación vecina. Los Grandes Eunucos, los hombres más poderosos de la época, prestó la organización independiente de la isla artificial de Horai, construido para la generación de energía de las mareas de la provincia de Jiangsu, cerca de la costa del Mar Amarillo. A pesar de que este acuerdo fue elaborado con mucha antelación por Zero y sus colaboradores, todas las implicaciones políticas del acuerdo no se han hecho evidentes hasta más adelante. Isla Horai - Sede de los Caballeros Negros Fecha: 8 de Septiembre del 2018 Ubicación: Mar Amarillo - Provincia de Jiangsu - China (Federación de China) Cuando los miembros de los Caballeros Negros desembarcaron en esta isla hecha por el hombre, se pusieron inmediatamente a trabajar en el establecimiento del orden en torno a los sectores de la isla. Con tantos edificios vacíos y las instalaciones no utilizadas, fueron rápidos para hacer toda la isla su nueva base de operaciones. Con la cantidad de recursos que trajeron con ellos de Japón, sólo era obvio para todos que se estaban preparando para un gran choque. Nunca antes se había Isla Horai vio tal actividad ocurrió en torno a sus áreas portuarias y campos de aviación. A un lado de la isla, cientos de barcos se alineaban en los muelles, descargando gran cantidad de disposiciones en el muelle que luego fue llevada a lomo de Knightmares a sus zonas designadas. Por otro lado, la flota aérea de los caballeros negros que hizo su debut ese mismo día estaba en reconstrucción en el área de percha para el combate. Pero, por supuesto, los únicos que estaban realmente sorprendidos por esto fueron los miembros originales de la organización. Aquí vemos a Sugiyama, Yoshida y Asahina trabajando en la obra. Yoshida: Todavía no puedo creerme que toda la Federación de China haya aprobado esto. Sugiyama: Y también ocurrió aquel incidente con Sawasaki. Seguro que están a favor de los Japoneses, ¿eh? Asahina: ¿Esos Grandes Enucos? (pregunta curioso) Entonces viene pasando Tamaki arastrando una rastrilla, mientras sonreia. Tamaki: Asahina, ¿lo sabías? Esos Enucos, aunque sean hombres, no tienen cojones. (señalando sus partes) Yoshida y Sugiyama intentaron contener su risa por la broma que acaban de oír, aunque Asahina ex oficial militar no le hace gracia y frunce el ceño. Asahina: Tamaki, una burla más tú si que no tendrás los tuyos. (tono de advertencia) Esto les hizo reir más a los 2 incluso a Tamaki como un mono. Asahina: Lo digo muy enserio. (advirtiendo) Tamaki: Sí, sí. Tu atrevete. (sonriendo burlonamente) Entonces la conversación fue interrumpida cuando vino Ōgi de buen humor. Ōgi: Hey, que alguien me ayude a bajar estos Knightmares. Asahina: ¿Ya han llegado? (asombrado con tono infantil) Sugiyama: Con lo cooperativa que está la India con nosotros, creo que algo no va bien... Ōgi: No, es posible que lo hagan en serio. Quieren declarar su independencia de la Federación China Yoshida: Lakshata también menciono algo parecido. Tamaki: ¡Una tierra que el gobierno no puede tocar! (tono divertido y bromista) En un despacho Diethard esta hablando con Zero. Diethard: Ya he terminado de revisar los candidatos a oficiales. ¿Por ahora usaras el Ikaragua? Zero: Sí. Ahora, como aquel responsable de los asustos internos... Diethard: Lo se perfectamente... Me aseguraré de que hay cooperación con la sección de administraciónde datos y trabajaré sobre ello. Con permiso. (despidiendose al estilo japonés) Luego Diethard da la media vuelta y sale de la sala dejando a Zero y Karen solo. Karen: ¿Podemos confiar en Diethard? (pregunta intrigada) Hace tiempo actuó por su cuenta con Sayoko... Zero: De echo, eso hace que sea más facil leer sus pensamientos ahora mismo. Ese hombre intenta transformar el simbolo de Zero en un dios. Karen ¿E? (poco intrigada) Zero: Se pueden predecir sus acciones debido a su patrón de pensamiento. Además, en lo que respeta a la manipulación de la prensa, es una persona con un talento único. En otra punta de la isla Tōdō esta sentado en una silla leyendo un libro mientras Chiba esta cocinando algo y Laskshata tumbada en un sofá. El samurái ex teniente coronel termina de leer el libro y cierra los ojos. Tōdō: Bien, ahora ya sé cómo funciona. Todo lo que falta es el carguero... (tono frio) Debe de haber una razón para que el sistema del Gawain se haya trasladado al Ikaruga, ¿verdad? Lakshata: También esta basado en espejismo. (sonriendo pícaramente) Intente buscar al otro Knightmare que ataco al Gawain en el fondo del mar durante la Rebelión Negra pero no estaba por ningún lado. Mientras en la misma sala Lelouch (sin su mascara) observa aburridamente un monitor. Mientras C.C esta sentada con las piernas cruzada comiendo un trozo de pizza. C.C: Así que vas apoderarte de la Federación de China usando tu Geass. Lelouch: ¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a usar mi Geass? (sonriendo con burla) Lo hare con un método para no convertirnos en invasores. Entonces alguien llama a la puerta, luego se escucha su voz siendo Karen. Karen: ¡Zero! ¡Ven rápido al Ikaruga, parece que tenemos problemas! Lelouch: ¿Problemas? Luego de un minuto Zero y todos los presentes están reunidos frente a una gran pantalla donde se muestra Kaguya, quien le informa lo que esta ocurriendo. Zero: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Un matrimonio de conveniencia!? (incrédulo) Kaguya: Hai. Se ha enviado una invitación a la ceremonia al Sumeragi Concern. La novia es la Emperatriz Tianzi, el símbolo de la Federación China. Quería invitarme como amiga. Diethard: He oído que el novio es el primer príncipe de Britania, Odiseo Eu Britannia. El plan que tenemos preparado no podrá realizarse a tiempo. No serán los Grandes Eunucos... Zero: ¡No, ha sido una iniciativa de Britania! Ōgi: En ese caso, nosotros... Zero: Estamos en la peor situación... Debajo de la mascara Lelouch apretaba los dientes con frustración. Lelouch (en su mente:) Mierda, iban a controlar a Tianzi antes de que ocurriera esto. Y pensar que ese príncipe mediocre sería manipulado tan pronto... Tamaki: ¿Por qué están preocupados? (confuso) Liberamos al pueblo japonés hace un año, ya no tenemos ningún problema. (sonriendo confiado) Pilota: Esto... Lo cierto es que no perdonaron nuestros crímenes. Pilota 2: Además esto es un matrimonio de convivencia. Pilota 3: Es posible que la Federación de China cambie de idea y deseen invadir los Estados Unidos de Japón. Tamaki: ¿¡Qué!? (llevándose por el pánico) ¿¡Y entonces que hacemos!? Diethard: Zero, el hombre de tras de todo esto es... (tono sospechoso) Zero: ¡Sí, solo existe un hombre con una milicia comparada con el demonio! Mientras decía esto en el aeropuerto internacional de Luoyang (capital de China y de toda la federación) el Avalón aterriza y frente a la entrada de la nave hay varios soldados chinos rodeando cualquier punto que se puede asceder a la entrada. Delante de ellos se encuentra los 7 Grandes Eunucos, y detras de ellos se encuentra Xing-ke. La compuerta se habré dejándose mostrar a Schneizel y Kanon mientras ambos salían varios soldados militares Británicos también salieron para escoltarlos, mientras Xing-ke se queda incrédulo por lo que esta viendo. Xing-ke: Tāmen gǎn ma? Mài nǚhuáng Brithænneīy. (conmocionado) Ubicación: Palacio Imperial de Louyang - Louyang - Henan - China (Federación de China) Varias horas más tarde en el palacio imperial se celebra una gran fiesta antes de la boda. Hay un gran banquete donde los invitados son nobles Británicos y los otros son del linaje chino. Todos ellos disfrutando del banquete mientras Odiseo y la emperatriz están sentado junto en la cabecera de la sala, junto con los Grandes Eunucos a su lado y varios guardia tanto Chinos como Británicos. El príncipe rechonche estaba bebiendo una copa de champán, luego dirige su cara hacia la joven emperatriz y le sonríe encantado, aunque ella solo se siente incomoda estar a su lado, típico de una niña mimada. Mientras en el publico, la Coronel Cécile y el pequeño Suzaku también vinieron como invitados. Suzaku: Cécile. Cécile: Sí. (mirando hacia el pequeño niño) Suzaku: ¿La emperatriz reconoce todo esto? Cécile: Si, a su lado está diciendo que está bien, entonces sólo podemos confiar en ellos... (asintiendo poca segura) Además, este es un camino hacia la paz. (gesteando) Suzaku: Supongo que sí. (sonriendo alegremente) Cécile: ¡Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro tiempo aquí como invitados! ¿Qué quieres? (sonriendo cariñosamente) Suzaku Eh... (en su mente:) Si que me trata como un crio. ¿¿??: ¡Cécile! Ambos cambian su mirada y ven a Rai dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Rai: Hola. Cecile: Hola. Rai: Vaya, veo que tu también estas aquí, Suzaku. (acariciando la cabeza) Suzaku: Sí, me intereso un poco esta fiesta. ¿Dónde esta Gino y Anya? Rai: Ellos también han venido pero no se donde están. ¿¿??: Hey, Rai. Los 3 ven a Gino venir hacia ellos con una sonrisa de entusiasmo. Gino: ¿Cómo están? Cecile: Bien. Gino: Bueno, esto es... Gino no pudo terminar la frase cuando ve entre las mesa una decoración de fruta en forma de dragón chino. Gino: Hey. (cogiendo el plato) Es el tritón carbonizado que los Chinos hablaban. ¿no? ¿Cómo se come esto? Rai: Eso es sólo decoración para el plato. (explica a su compañero con una expresión baja en su cara) Gino: ¿Decoración? Pero comimos un pájaro de mirada parecido hace un momento, ¿no? (explica confusamente) Suzaku: ¿¡Pájaro, que significa, un fénix!? Cécile: ¿Era esa clase de plato? (asiente con la cabeza) Pensé que era carne, pero era zanahorias- Entonces escucha un flash, la joven Mayor da media vuelta y ve a la Caballera número 6 Anya mirando su cámara de fotos. Luego se pone con ella y comienza hablar. Cécile: Disculpa, Lady Alstreim. Escribir mensajes de texto en la Casa del Estado no es... (mirando a la pelirosa con un tono poco seguro) Anya: No, esto es para mis recuerdos. (fijándose en la cámara) Cécile: Ah, ¿tu diario? Entonces sale pasando Loyd con un típico traje de la nobleza de color marrón, quien se dirige hacia Milly, quien también esta aquí. La joven rubia tenia un expresión tensa y preocupada en su cara, debido a que aún no a decidido casarse con el conde de Nuevo Londres solo para revivir la gloria de su familia. Milly: Umm, ¿sigo siendo su prometida, Lloyd? (pregunta tímidamente) Loyd: ¿Eh? No recuerdo haberlo anulado. (asiente) Mientras decía esto Kanon pasa por detrás interesado. El conde sujeta en su mano una copa de champán Kanon: Qué sorpresa tan extraña. (Sonriendo) Estaba seguro de que sólo ibas a asistir a la ceremonia de mañana y estar ausente de esta celebración de banquetes. (acercándose) Loyd (mirándolo:) Mi ayudante estaba un poco enfadada conmigo y me dijo que hiciera algo con mi prometida de vez en cuanto. Ella es mi prometida. (saludándola) Milly: Encantada de conocerte. (haciendo una pequeña reverencia) Mi nombre es Milly Ashford. Kanon: ¿Ashford? ¿Esa no era la familia aristócrata que apoyaron a la difunta emperatriz Marianne Vi Britannia y inventaron al prototipo Knightmare de tercera generación? (preguntando curioso) Milly: Sí. Kanon: Encantado. (sonriendo) Mi nombre es Kanon Maldini, Noveno conde de Montreal y lugarteniente del príncipe Schneizel, publica y privadamente. (ampliando un poco la sonrisa) Milly: ¿Eh? (asiente tensamente) Kanon: Era broma. (sonrisa pícara) A mi señor le gusta la gente rara, incluido yo. Entonces un guardia Britanianos toca la trompeta real llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Anunciador: ¡Atención, atención! ¡El segundo príncipe Británico y Canciller del Imperio de Britania, Schneizel El Britannia ha llegado! Entonces suena el himno nacional de Britania mientras Schneizel camina por unos escalones junto con Nina. Milly: No puede ser. ¡Nina! (dijo asombrada al ver a su amiga) Himno Esto va al mismo tiempo que las escenas que van a venir por delante hasta el momento que se termine. Truth and hope in our Fatherland! And death to every foeeeeee! Our soldiers shall not pause to rest! We vow our loyaaaltyyyy! Old traditions they will abideeeee. Arise young heroes! Our past inspires noble deeds. All Hail Britanniaaaa! (traducción: ¡La verdad y la esperanza de nuestra patria, y la muerte de nuestros enemigos! ¡Nuestros soldados no podrán hacer una pausa para descansar! Tradiciones antiguas que estarán eternamente, levántate jóvenes héroes. Nuestro pasado inspira nobles acciones. ¡Salve Britania!) Schneizel va vestido con un traje blanco de la nobleza común mientras Nina lleva un traje victorioso y encantadora de color rosa. Nina solo se quedo con una cara de desanimada mientras los nobles (mujeres) murmuraron sobre ellas. Noble 1: ¿Quién es esa chica? (amargura) Noble 2: ¿Esa no es la jefa de In Vougue? Noble 3: Sí. Es bastante joven. Noble 1: No conoce su lugar. Schneizel: Tranquila. Euphy siempre andaba con un semblante digno. (expresión aburrida con tono calmado) Los 2 se dirigieron hacia la cabecera donde le están esperando Rai, Gino y Anya quien están inclinados de rodillas con la cabeza gacha. Gino: Cuánto tiempo, Su Alteza. Su majestad nos ha ordenado que estemos bajo vuestro mando directo, príncipe Schneizel. Schneizel: Tres miembros de los Caballeros Reales, esplendido. (sonriendo agradablemente seguro) No obstante... (asintiendo sin apagar su sonrisa) Gino: ¿Qué sucede? (levantando un poco la cabeza con una expresión confusa) Schneizel: Esto es un lugar de celebración. Me gustaría que todos estuviéramos más relajados. Rai y Anya también levantaron un poco la cabeza asombrados por la respuesta del príncipe. Gino: Sí, su alteza. Schneizel: Ahora, dejadnos a solas con mi hermano y su prometida. Gino: A sus ordenes. Así los 3 jóvenes caballeros se pusieron de pie se alejaron dejando al príncipe blanco y la vizcondesa solos con Odiseo y Tianzi. Schneizel y Nina se inclinaron muy lijeramente hacia ellos. Luego el himno nacional termina dejando la sala en completo silencio. Schneizel: Es bueno verte de nuevo, Odiseo. (saluda con voz solemne) Ha pasado un tiempo. Espero que vaya bien volver a la patria. Odiseo: Salí de la capital en menos de una hora. (responde con humildad) Pero en cualquier caso, estoy muy contento de que yo soy capaz de ayudarle por una vez en mi vida. Aunque nunca esperé que el favor sea esta de todas las cosas. Schneizel: Sí. Usted tiene mis disculpas. Sé que esto debe de ser difícil. Odiseo: ¡Tonterías! Si pudiera ayudar de cualquier manera me alegro! Siempre ha sido usted me ha estado tirando cuya salir de situaciones apretadas a veces. Por favor, disfrutar de la fiesta mientras dure. Schneizel: Sí, gracias, Odiseo. Aunque me sorprendes, hermano. Usted ha parece haber crecido cerca de su majestad en tan poco tiempo. Odiseo: Sí, tuvimos una agradable charla en la sala anterior y tenemos una comprensión algo mutuo. Pero de todos modos hermano. Nunca esperé que seas un hombre que preferiría una sola mujer. Supongo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Schneizel: por favor, hermano, no te burles. (riéndose, mientras Nina se sonrojaba de vergüenza por el comentario) Entonces un Gran Eunuco se acerca a ellos. Gran Eunuco: Perdóneme Vuestra Alteza, pero ¿el emperador se unirá a la boda de mañana? El príncipe rubio suspiró, sabiendo bien que su padre no asistiría a tal evento. En todo caso, probablemente llamaría un asunto mundano como todo lo demás en su imperio. Schneizel: No. Su majestad se encuentra actualmente en una tarea que requiere un toque delicado en este momento. Apenas tiene tiempo suficiente para hacer funcionar un país mucho menos pasar ellos con su propia familia. Pero en cualquier caso, voy a actuar como su representante para la ser el tiempo. Gran Eunuco: Por supuesto, su alteza. Luego la fiesta continuo sin interrupciones hasta que un guardia chino anuncia la con mucha angustia llegada de alguien. Guardia Chino: Zhùyìle, zhùyìle! Rìběn shǒuxiàng huī yè jī Sumeragi de, jīngdū hé Sumeragi jítuán de jiāzú de tóu, jiù zài zhèlǐ!! La joven emperatriz salto de su asiento con alegría al saber que su amiga por fin a venido. Mientras el guardia Britaniano traduce lo dicho del Chino a los suyos. Guardia Britaniano: ¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡La Primer Ministro japones, Kaguya Sumeragi, jefa del Clan de Kyoto, y del Conglomerado Sumeragi, está aquí! Esto llamo la atención del pequeño Suzaku, quien se estremeció un poco al oír el nombre de su prima y luego se lleno de intriga. Suzaku: ¿Kaguya? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Cecile: ¿No te habías enterado? (preguntando extrañada) Tu prima es amiga de la emperatriz. Suzaku: Ah. El pequeño ex japonés asiente un poco con una sonrisa, al volver a ver a su prima. El había tenido la esperanza de volver a encontrarse y saludarla aunque ahora solo puede observarla. El gira la cabeza hacia la entrada y salida, y de repente sus ojos se hincharon como platos llenos de asombro y gimiendo incrédulo a lo que estaba viendo. El resto del publico también gimieron con asombro al ver a Kaguya con sus brazos envueltos alrededor del mismo Zero, para que parezca una pareja apunto de casarse. A sus lado se encuentra Karen y Chiba con sus uniformes de Caballero Negro. Kanon: Es Zero. (escupe con angustia) ¿Qué hace aquí? Detras de el Gino solo miraba con una sonrisa picara. Gino: Y esa debe de ser la pilota del Guren. (fijandose en Karen) Desde el fondo del publico Schneizel solo mostraba una sonrisa feliz al ver a su mayor contrincante. Schneizel: ¡Bueno, esta noche se esta poniendo muy interesante! (levantando una copa llena de vino en su cara que refleja la mascara de Zero) Entonces varios guardias Chinos rodearon a los recien llegados. Karen y Chiba ponen pocisión de guardia. Tianzi: ¡Kaguya! (levantandose preocupada) Cuando se levanta una mano le agarra del hombro y la obliga a sentarse. Su tocante es un Eunuco con la piel gris y anteojos. Eunuco gris: Wǒmen de jiéhūn lǐwù yǒu chūxiàn zài qí zìjǐ de xiéyì. Duōme měimiào de shìqíng! (sonriendo cariñosamente) Tianzi: Nǐ gěi huī yè jī Brithænneīy ne? (preocupada) Eunuco gordo: Wàngjì tā. Tā de zuìxíng bǎozhèng sǐxíng. Tianzi: Zhè shì bùduì de! Zhè bùshì Brithænneīy! (protesta) Eunuco gris: Hēi qíshì shā gāo hài. (explica) Gānggāng líkāi zhèngzhì gěi wǒmen. Luego el Eunuco gris acerco su cara hacia la joven de 15 años. Eunuco gris: Zhè bùzhèng shì nǐ yīzhí zài zuò? (amplia más su alegre sonrisa) Emperatriz: Bùguò, tā shì wǒ de péngyǒu... (asintiendo preocupada) Entonces Schneizel se acerca al grupo junto con Kanon, un Eunuco enano y delante de ellos varios soldados Britanianos protegiéndole. Schneizel: Dejemos de discutir inmediatamente. Esta noche tenemos una celebración. Eunuco enano: Pero... Schneizel: Sra. Sumeragi. Srta Sumeragi, en la ceremonia de la boda de mañana, ¿podría abstenerse de traer a Zero junto, por favor? Kaguya: Eso... Es algo que no se puede evitar, supongo. (responde tiernamente) Eunuco enano: Si el Canciller de Britania lo dice... Chè! (ordenando) Así los guardias se retiran dejando al príncipe rubio acercandose sin protección a Zero. Suzaku al ver esto se alarma. Suzaku: ¡Rai! ¡Rápido, no deje que se hacerque! Rai: ¡Voy! (yendo) Lelouch (en su mente:) Schneizel... Por fin te has mostrado ante mí. (dice con determinación) Entonces se pone frente a el Rai, Gino y Anya. Lelouch (en su mente:) Jeh. El camino esta protegido. Kaguya: Rai-nisan! (haciendo un gesto alegre) ¿me recuerdas? (sonrisa alegre) Soy tu hermana. Rai: Por supuesto. He oido hablar del Clan de Kyoto. (asiente) Pero yo solo me crie en Britania y aprendi de sus costumbres a pesar de tener vuestra sangre. Kaguya: Qué importa. Ahora se que los unicos miembros jovenes del clan de Kyoto somos yo, tú y Suzaku. Suzaku, al oír eso se tensa ligeramente. Rai: Lo siento. Pero prefiero no ser miembro de esa familia. Jure lealtad a Britania. Kaguya: Oh bueno eso es demasiado malo. Zero sabía que no había manera de que pudiera llegar a Schneizel, ya que sabia que Suzaku se encuentra entre el publico y no quiso arriesgarse a revelar su verdadera identidad. Pero, no obstante, él tenía otros planes en mente. Se necesitaba una distracción y, irónicamente, era la distracción. Zero: Príncipe Schneizel. Schneizel: ¿Hmm? Zero: ¿Le apetece jugar a una partida de ajedrez? Schneizel: ¿El ajedrez me dices? (levantando una ceja) Zero: Sí. Tú y yo hicimos una promesa solemne de hace un año después de la liberación de Japón. Tenía la esperanza de cumplir esa promesa. (riéndose entre dientes) No hay apuestas por supuesto. Sólo un juego amistoso de piezas de ajedrez en guerra. No habrá víctimas ni riñas y lo más importante... sin riesgos. Schneizel: ¿Es así? Muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo con sus términos. (sonrío) Gino... Gino: Si. Schneizel: Trae una mesa y un tablero para nosotros, por favor. Gino: Sí, su alteza. Lelouch (en su mente:) Bueno, si logro vencer a Schneizel usare mi Geass en todos haciendo un jaquemate total. (sonriendo) Aunque... (fijandose en Suzaku) Tendras que venir conmigo de todos modos... Fin del capitulo